


Love Languages

by DemonicGeek



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidentally separated, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Lockdown Fic, M/M, Moving In Together, Other, Quarantine, Tooth Rotting Fluff, We all know what this was inspired by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/DemonicGeek
Summary: I am absolutely sure we're going to see a lot of lockdown and post lockdown fics today. This is one of them.Why were they not together during the lockdown to begin with? And how were they both coping with that? And how long did it take for Crowley to slither on over?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Omens: Lockdown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614362) by Neil Gaiman and the rest of the creators of the Good Omens TV Show. 



**March 23, 2020**

Crowley had left Aziraphale at the shop. He didn’t particularly want the angel handling his plants as he packed them up. He already had serious misgivings about Aziraphale spoiling his plants, but he certainly didn’t want him involved in the moving process. Crowley needed to be sure the plants understood the new location was no reason for them to slack off.

He was hissing warnings to the plants as he carefully loaded them into their boxes he’d use to transport them to the bookshop. He could just miracle them, but he’d put so much work into them he didn’t want to risk any mishaps.

The television was blaring something in the background, keeping the place from being too quiet. Not that Crowley minded so much being alone with his thoughts today, not with Aziraphale taking up so many of them. But still, it was a nice comfort.

Or it was. Until a news clip started. Crowley paused to listen. He’d only been paying marginal attention to the humans for the last few months, he’d had far better things to keep himself busy with. Items had gradually been moved over to the bookshop. He needed to get the art work on the walls before Aziraphale accidentally spilled cocoa on it-

“The time has now come for us all to do more. From this evening I must the British people a very simple instruction. You must stay at home.”

Crowley felt his stomach drop. He listened to the Prime Minister go on to describe the new precautions. It wasn’t that he was overly worried about the human rules but Aziraphale-

“You should not be meeting friends. If your friends ask to meet you should say no.”

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Maybe the angel hadn’t heard, maybe he was busy with other things.

The phone rang. Crowley dove for it. “Angel?”

Aziraphale’s voice was strained from the other end of the line. “Have you seen the latest news, Crowley? It seems that we’re locked down in place.”

“Angel, I’m pretty certain I can come to the bookshop.”

“Oh nonsense Crowley, we wouldn’t want to set a bad example. And surely this will only be for a couple weeks. It’s not like we haven’t gone far longer than that without seeing each other.”

Crowley cringed. Two weeks. He could handle two weeks. “Are you sure, Aziraphale? I could be over there right now. Before they start enforcing things.” He paused. “I mean, I’m a demon. Supposed to break the rules, right?”

“I’ll see you in two weeks, my dear.” Aziraphale’s voice was firm.

Crowley sighed. “Alright, angel. Two weeks.”

Crowley hung up the phone, glowering at it. Then he sighed and started taking the plants back out of the boxes. Two weeks, he could surely manage two weeks without seeing the angel.

\----------

Three days in Crowley was going stir crazy and resisting the urge to call Aziraphale every five minutes. He was scrolling through various social media, stirring vague trouble as he waited. Not that it was rare that he was as miserable as the humans, but he could almost feel their misery pressing on him as he tried to think of a justifiable reason to go see Aziraphale.

That was when he learned about Zoom. Of course he knew Aziraphale was not technically inclined, but surely the angel could figure out something so basic if he ensured all the pieces arrived. Crowley clicked over to Amazon and overnighted a new laptop to the angel. Then he waited.

\---------

**April 1, 2020**

The next day when the phone rang he jumped to grab it.

“Crowley, did you send me a computer?”

“The humans are doing this new thing on it, called Zoom. I thought maybe we could use it to talk.” Crowley hoped his desperation wasn’t showing through much.

“Oh. I’m not so sure about this. I don’t do well with technology.”

“It’ll be easy, angel. I’ll walk you through every step.”

Three hours later Crowley had finally managed to walk Aziraphale through getting the laptop turned on. He had begged, pleaded, and even asked nicely if he could just stop in briefly to get things set up for the angel. Aziraphale had held to the fact that they couldn’t just go about breaking the rules and surely this would be over soon.

Crowley resisted the urge to hiss. He wasn’t going to upset Aziraphale further.

“Alright, it’s turned on right? And you’ve got it connected to the internet, it’s a great start. Now you just need to click on that link I emailed to the email address we set up.”

“Right, er. Email.”

Crowley resisted the urge to groan.

“You know, Crowley. I don’t think this is working. The screen just went black again.”

That was the moment Crowley gave up. He wanted to see Aziraphale, but it was clearly not meant to happen while this was going on.

“It’s alright, angel. Another week or so until we see each other, right?”

There was a pause from the other end of the line. “About that dear, you see, they’re saying it may need to go longer.”

“Right. Well then.”

“I’ll talk to you soon though?” Aziraphale’s voice was definitely wistful.

“’Course. Call anytime.”

\--------

**April 2, 2020**

Aziraphale sat down, pen in hand and stared at the paper. It wasn’t that he hadn’t corresponded with Crowley before, of course. It was just that things had changed so much since then. But since whatever he’d been trying to do on the computer hadn’t worked out, maybe this would.

He thought of Crowley. He considered the myriad of poems and love stories he’d read over the years. Then he started to write.

He waited for the ink to dry and slid in a photo of the two of them together. It’d been taken only a few weeks ago at one of those foolish machines where you stepped inside a booth and the pictures came out. There was a series. The first one they were both looking forward. By the second, Crowley had his glasses off and was staring at Aziraphale. Then he was kissing Aziraphale’s cheek. The fourth was both of them staring at each other.

After a moment’s contemplation, Aziraphale snapped and a second copy of the photos appeared. He put it on his desk carefully, then he sealed the other into the envelope with some green wax. He hoped Crowley would understand.

\----------

**April 6, 2020**

Crowley didn’t actually make a habit of checking his mailbox, but the last time they’d spoken the angel had asked him excitedly if anything had come. And so he was carefully pulling a letter out. He couldn’t help but smile as he recognized Aziraphale’s hand writing.

When he opened it and the photos fell out he nearly broke and went immediately to the bookshop. Only the thought of Aziraphale’s disapproving look stopped him. His hand traced lightly along the paper and he sighed. He taped it to the wall next to the bed and lay there staring at it for a solid hour before he finally got up and began to write a reply.

\-----------

**April 8, 2020**

Aziraphale smiled at the letter. Somehow Crowley had printed out one of those selfies he was forever taking with the two of them and included it. He miracled a frame and placed it next to his reading chair. As he sat down and opened the next book, he tried to focus but instead all he could do was stare at the photograph. He missed his demon.

\-------------

**April 15, 2020**

There was a knock on the door and when Aziraphale opened it a gorgeous bouquet sat there. The delivery person was already walking away, keeping their distance, as Aziraphale picked the bouquet up and brought it in.

The note said Crowley was trying to do some good for the angel and support a small business. Aziraphale smiled.

The flowers told a different story. The zinnias said that Crowley missed him. Aziraphale’s heart smiled at the lavender roses saying Crowley had fallen in love with him at first sight. The orchids, well Aziraphale knew Crowley thought of him as beautiful but it was always wonderful to hear.

And yet, Crowley was clearly missing him. Aziraphale tried to think on how to make things better.

\------------

**April 17, 2020**

There was a knock at Crowley’s door. By the time he got there, the delivery person was halfway down the hall and gave a short wave. Crowley picked up the meal that was sitting there.

There was a note inside asking him out to dinner and listing Aziraphale’s phone number.

He brought the food in and picked up the phone. If this was the only way they could have dinner together, it was better than dinner apart. Though he really did miss being able to watch Aziraphale eat.

\------------

**April 27, 2020**

Aziraphale waved the young lads on their way. They’d been quite confused at the offer of cake and Aziraphale asking them if this was one of those times where they were being gay and doing crime.

They reminded him so fondly of a certain demon and penchant for misdeeds, how could he even be upset? If only Crowley would break into the bookshop.

He decided maybe he needed to try to tempt him into during one of their phone calls.

\-------------

**May 1, 2020**

Crowley hung up the phone and stared at it. He was certain Aziraphale had been trying to tempt him into coming over, but when he’d again broached the subject he’d been turned down.

Of course, if he gently warned the angel first, perhaps all would be forgiven. He picked up the phone to call in another flower order.

\---

Aziraphale hung up the phone and sighed at the tone in Crowley’s voice. He really should have just told him to come over, but old habits did die hard and he was supposed to be the angelic one. If Crowley just came, well. That’d be another matter. Still, maybe he needed a little more encouragement.

He pulled the latest envelope he’d been addressing to Crowley towards him. Instead of a letter this time, he began drawing an intricate invitation.

\-----------

**May 3, 2020**

Aziraphale looked at the latest set of flowers to arrive. The overflowing yellow marquiles meant that Crowley was coming. The fleur de lis, well flaming could mean many things for a demon. The iris said he was sending a message. Aziraphale smiled. Crowley would be there soon.

\---

Crowley had somehow gotten in the habit of actually checking the mail daily, hopeful that anything would arrive from Aziraphale. He smiled as he pulled out the letter.

He opened and found himself staring at a calligraphy invitation. The date was left open ended. It was unsigned. But the address was the bookshop.

He took the few minutes he needed to ensure the plants would be set for a long while, casting a quick miracle to keep them watered while he was gone. Then he headed to the Bentley.

\-----

**Later that Day**

Aziraphale had that look on his face that Crowley associated with him being an utter bastard as they walked back to the bookshop.

“So dear, I knew to expect you, but would you care to tell me exactly how you ended with the police?”

“They were going to fine me for being out. As if it’s illegal to be out.”

“So, for breaking the rules I’d warned you not to break?”

Crowley would have denied that what he gave was a disgruntled huff, but it most certainly was.

Aziraphale was still grinning. “There’s one thing I don’t understand though, Crowley. Why didn’t you just miracle yourself away? It’s not like you typically consider anything the humans say as applying to yourself.”

Crowley muttered something.

“What was that my dear?”

“I was trying to set a good example, angel.” Now he was most definitely making a disgruntled huff that not even he could deny. “Your good influence I suppose. You must be pleased.”

Aziraphale’s hand finally left Crowley’s as he went to unlock the bookshop. Once the door clicked shut behind them, he turned pulling Crowley into his arms.

“Quite pleased, thank you my dear.” He muttered into Crowley’s hair as he held him.

Then the angel pulled the demon to the couch in the bookshop, exactly where they both belonged.


End file.
